


ma meilleure vie

by caelysium



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, The Grew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelysium/pseuds/caelysium
Summary: Je vis vraiment ma meilleure vie.I'm truly living my best life.— January 19th, 2019 @lucallemant(or, a potential last half of episode 10)





	ma meilleure vie

**Author's Note:**

> And this was the 2nd fic I had in my head.
> 
> I wanted to create some parallels from the og SKAM as well as from episode 1 because imagine how different it would be if Lucas already fell in love with his soulmate.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Spring was finally showing its signs in Paris, the weather warm enough for the majority to tolerate the outdoors without jackets. Unfortunately, with the first week of April came an onslaught of never-ending rain that kept the population cooped up. Everyone was feeling the claustrophobia.

Saturday morning brought the sun at last. Lucas opened his eyes to light filtering through the blinds. He blinked wearily, adjusting to the environment around him. The weight of an arm was slung across his waist, and suddenly the events from the previous night came rushing back to him. He half turned, not wanting to cause too much of a disturbance, and stared at the way the sunlight fell across Eliott’s body next to him. The older boy’s hair was a mess, endearingly splayed across the pillows. Lucas felt an overwhelming surge of warmth and an intense longing to run his hands through it, battling between giving in and letting Eliott sleep a bit longer.

He didn’t have to wait too long, though, for his boyfriend let out a drowsy murmur a moment later. “Staring.”

Lucas flushed as Eliott opened his eyes to grin at him. “I’m not!”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Eliott said, tightening his arms around Lucas.

“Me? I’m a terrible liar? I’m the best liar you’ll ever meet.”

“Bullshit.”

Lucas kissed his smile. Eliott let out a huff of laughter before pulling Lucas on top of him. His legs fell to either side of Eliott’s waist and he sat up to stare down at the boy who changed his life. His t-shirt was wrinkled, and he was sporting the worst bedhead Lucas had ever seen, but he was still so beautiful. He must’ve been silent for too long, because Eliott frowned and a hand came up to cup his cheek. “You okay?”

Lucas turned his head slightly to kiss Eliott’s palm in reassurance. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Just never thought I could be this happy.”

Eliott’s eyes crinkled adorably when he smiled again. Lucas couldn’t help but return it as Eliott tugged him gently into a kiss that made his whole body go languid. Their mouths opened to each other and it felt as if the ground split beneath them and he was falling, _falling_. Eliott’s hands slowly moved up his back, pressing their frames together. Lucas’ fingers were buried in those curls he so desperately wanted to touch since the moment he saw him all those weeks ago in the foyer.

When Eliott shifted below him, Lucas let out a soft moan and immediately felt embarrassed. They’ve only ever let go of their inhibitions when the sun was down, the lighting just enough to see one another as hands and lips roamed everywhere. He felt Eliott’s mouth curl upwards beneath his and kissed him harder, desire driving him to get _closer_ , pushing the taller boy into the sheets as their breaths came out ragged. He felt fingers slip under his shirt, dancing across his lower waist.

The only thing that mattered in the world was this moment, right now—two boys, once so lost, who finally found themselves in each other.

—

After getting up to make breakfast for a still drowsy Eliott, Lucas left a note on the table saying that he was going to the park to get some fresh air after a week of being indoors. For good measure, he threw on some jogging pants and running shoes, hoping to get a bit of exercise. He was seriously out of shape.

He kept it up for a good thirty minutes before collapsing on his usual bench, exhausted. As he caught his breath, he surveyed his surroundings. There were morning couples out for a stroll, students from the lycée smoking by the fountain. A family of newly-born ducklings and their mother waddled into the pond that reflected trees lining the waters. 

A notification came in on his phone. He turned it on and saw the text Yann sent to the group.

> [10:53] Yann: Party tonight. Emma’s hosting again. Y’all joining me?

Immediately, Arthur and Basile replied.

> [10:54] Basile: Hell yes!
> 
> [10:54] Arthur: Do you even have to ask?

Lucas grinned and typed in his own reply.

> [10:54] Lucas: We’ll meet you guys at 8? Yann’s?
> 
> [10:55] Yann: Parfait
> 
> [10:55] Basile: WE! There’s a WE!
> 
> [10:55] Arthur: They’re always together, what else do you expect?
> 
> [10:55] Eliott: Jealous?

Shaking his head, he left them to it and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Lucas tilted his head back with his eyes closed, letting the sunlight wash over him. He hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time. Now with nothing to hide from the people in his life that meant the most to him, he felt freer than he’d ever been. Suddenly remembering, he took his phone out again. Ignoring the string of chats between the guys, he sent a text to his mom.

> [11:03] Lucas: I’m going out with the guys tonight ok?
> 
> [11:05] Maman: Don’t do anything reckless! And don’t forget that you’re joining your father and I for lunch tomorrow.
> 
> [11:05] Lucas: I remember
> 
> [11:06] Maman: Have fun! Love you.
> 
> [11:06] Lucas: Love you too

“Hey.” An arm went around his shoulders as Eliott dropped onto the bench next to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “What’s up? I could see your smile from across the park,” he said.

Lucas tried to squirm out of his boyfriend’s grasp, complaining that he was sweaty, but Eliott only wrapped his other arm around him and tightened his grip. “You’re suffocating me,” Lucas muttered, voice muffled as he slumped into Eliott’s shoulder. The older boy chuckled and let go, but not before brushing his lips gently across Lucas’ forehead and letting a hand fall to encircle his waist. A few weeks ago he would’ve cared about PDA, but he couldn’t give a flying fuck about what others had to say about him anymore, not when he had this.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute until: “It was my mom,” Lucas said.

“Oh?” Eliott’s gaze flickered across his face. “I suppose everything’s good, then?”

“Yeah,” Lucas breathed. “Yeah, everything’s great. She told us to have fun tonight and reminded me that we’ll have a little rendezvous with my dad tomorrow at noon.”

“’Fun.’ We’ll definitely be having fun tonight. I’m guessing you didn’t tell her about the alcohol and weed?”

Lucas turned to glare at his boyfriend. “No, because you won’t be getting any.”

“And why is that?” Eliott said, mouth twitching.

“You know it’s not good for you.”

Eliott sighed and nuzzled into Lucas’ neck. “Fair enough. I guess there are other ways to entertain myself.” He kissed the soft area beneath his jaw and Lucas shuddered, face flaming. Eliott pulled back with a wicked grin that made his stomach flip. “I heard from the guys that you were such a flirt at the last party Emma held. What happened to all of that when you met me?” he inquired.

“You—“ Lucas was flustered, eyes flickering everywhere but into Eliott’s. “That’s because—It’s because I wasn’t real before, and although—although it wasn’t easy to lie to myself and to the guys, I could hide and pretend to be someone else.” He swallowed; his throat tightened. “You _saw_ me. You saw _straight through me_ , and it’s _terrifying_ to be seen. But—I realized that I didn’t have to lie around you. I didn’t _want_ to fucking pretend anymore. And everything came so naturally that I didn’t need to hide behind someone I wasn’t. Never again,” he whispered.

He could feel Eliott’s gaze on him but refused to acknowledge it. Eliott stood and crouched down in front of Lucas, hands coming up to gently tilt his head so that their eyes met in a symphony of fathomless blue. “And I wonder how you’re not an L student.”

Lucas huffed out a laugh and encircled his arms around Eliott’s shoulders, squeezing tightly. The taller boy skimmed his hands up his back and flattened them by his shoulder blades, murmuring reassurances by Lucas’ ear. He let himself melt into their embrace and breathed in Eliott’s comforting scent of mild paint and lavender (from the shampoo Mika gifted him a week ago when he had stayed the night after his episode). When they finally moved, Eliott straightened his long legs and pulled Lucas up with him. Their fingers automatically threaded together as they strolled down the pathway that circled the pond.

At 11:45, Lucas’ Instagram updated for the first time in a while. Eliott had been captivated by the family of ducks in the middle of the waters and turned back to point them out to Lucas. One of his hands extended out of sight beneath the frame where it held on to Lucas’. With the sun behind him, his body was cast in just enough backlight to make out a brilliant smile. 

_Vraiment, je vis ma meilleure vie._


End file.
